


The exception to the rule

by Kohako_Shadow (bi_nocturnal_g)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_nocturnal_g/pseuds/Kohako_Shadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is the exception to the rule</p>
            </blockquote>





	The exception to the rule

**Author's Note:**

> I thought why not start with something as simple as a hug? This is in response to delicatale huge hug meme on Lj.

Danny is practically build for hugs with his broad shoulders and strong arms. His musky cologne tickle Steve's nose as he burrows his head against his partner's neck, Danny's right hand tugging his head closer as the left is splayed warm and large against Steve's back. Steve's own hands are wrapped around Danny's smaller frame, fingers clinging at Danny's side as if he's afraid the man is going to disappear if he's not holding him tight against him.  
  
Steve's hold is strong enough to bruise, but Danny doesn't make a sound of complaint, only holds on tighter to Steve. The warm loving feeling Steve felt the moment they connected is spreading, encompassing his entire body until it finally settles in his heart, alive and familiar as if it's always belonged there.   
  
Steve isn't a touchy-feely kind of guy, not by a long shot. For as long as he can remember he's always hated people clinging to him, touching him, hugging him and overall getting into his personal space. Looking back on his childhood there's only one person he's ever allowed the privilege to hug him and his mom's long gone now.  
  
It's different though with Danny. Steve feels warm, protected and safe when he's in Danny's arms. So he makes an exception when it comes to his partner, for the simple fact he's Steve's.


End file.
